


Legend of The Special

by Eternally_Exhausted



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: He's not sure why the Piece of Courage chosehim, but he's sure going to give saving Systar his best shot.
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> idek, just another dumb fic for shits & giggles. \o/

It had started out as such a normal day.

He woke up, had his breakfast, took care of a few household chores, then left for work at his construction job. He liked his job; his father had been a stonemason, and his mother a carpenter, and they had passed on their skills to him. They were both gone now- accidents at work, he’d been told- so putting their skills to use was a way to feel like they were still with him.

Today they were breaking ground for a new house. The prospective owner wanted a cellar, so they had to dig deep before laying the foundation. It took them all day, but by evening they had dug a decent-sized pit in the ground. Emmet stuck his shovel in the ground and leaned against it as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. It had been a hot day. His co-workers were just climbing up the ladder to leave the worksite for the day when he felt the ground shake under his feet.

Before he could utter so much as an “um”, the ground gave way, and he fell.


	2. Chapter One

“Wake up!”

Emmet groaned. His head was throbbing, and he felt crushed under the weight of the earth that had collapsed and fallen with him. There was a tug on his hair.

“Come on, wake up!”

He finally pried his eyes open. “Ugh… Who…?”

“Are you okay?! Get up!”

There was a tiny woman in front of his face. Emmet blinked. She stood no taller than the span of his hand, and was dressed in a white suit that covered her from neck to toe. Her iridescent blue hair was pulled up into pigtails, and four shimmering blue wings sprouted from her back. Mismatched pink and blue eyes gazed at him in concern. “What…?”

“ _Are you okay,_ ” she repeated with emphasis. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

“I don’t think so…” He planted his palms against the rocky ground under him and pushed himself upright, shuddering as dirt tumbled down the back of his shirt. “That’s unpleasant,” he complained.

“Oh thank goodness,” the fairy sighed in relief. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Me? Why?”

“I’m Sweet,” the fairy introduced herself. “Former general of Systar’s army, and the Queen’s personal guard.”

“Uh. I’m Emmet. And that doesn’t really answer my question.”

“You may be too young to remember, but eight and a half years ago, a lord in the Queen’s court staged a coup and stole the throne.”

“Are- are you talking about King Business?”

“That’s the guy,” Sweet confirmed with a nod. “The Queen was forced to flee, and I was cursed for fighting back.”

“But- that can’t be, he’s such a great guy! And he’s done so many good things for the kingdom-”

“You might not think so once you get out of here,” the fairy told him sadly. “He knows the Piece of Courage has been found, but he doesn’t know by _who_ yet. Once he finds out who you are, he’ll stop at nothing to destroy you.”

“Piece of Courage?”

“Have you heard of the Triforce?”

“My parents told me about it once or twice when I was little, I figured it was just a bedtime story…”

“It’s very real,” Sweet told him. “And it’s what started the whole mess. Lord Business left on an expedition to find the Spiritual Stones and bring the Triforce back to Systar. Her Majesty was hesitant, but he convinced her it would be for the good of the kingdom. But really it was all to serve his own greed- he came back with the Piece of Power, and used it to overthrow the Queen. He’s been searching for the other two Pieces ever since. If he ever manages to get all three, he’ll be unstoppable.” She tapped the back of his right hand to get his attention. When he glanced down, it was to see a strange red emblem engraved into his skin.

“Waaah!” he yelped, and began rubbing at it, trying to get it off. “How did that get there?!”

“It means you hold the Piece of Courage in you. And that’s why Business will destroy you.”

Emmet whimpered. “But- I didn’t take it on purpose! All I did was fall down this hole!”

“You don’t remember?”

The construction worker stared at her. “Remember what-”

He paused, glancing back down at his hand. That red shape… It did seem familiar. He _could_ remember seeing and touching something like it. But he’d thought it was just a dream?

“It called to you, Emmet. _You_ are the one who was meant to have it.”

“But I…”

“Come on,” she soothed, patting his hand in comfort. “I know you’re scared, but you don’t have to face this alone. As it so happens, I was sent to find you, and to be your guide. And my first task is to guide you to the Temple of Light so Vitruvius can speak to you.”

“Vitruvius?”

“The oldest and wisest of the Sages. He was the one who made the Prophecy that all of this would happen, he’ll know what you need to do next.”

Emmet sat quietly and thought it over. It didn’t seem he had much of a choice; the Piece had chosen _him_ , of all people. He wasn’t entirely certain he believed Sweet, but she seemed genuine, and he very much did not want to be destroyed… “Okay,” he agreed. “I’ll come.”


End file.
